


TRANSFORMERS: Salvación

by Divellit



Category: Transformers
Genre: Acción Dinámica/Mecánica, Amistad/Compañerismo, Amor Verdadero, Aventuras De Ciencia Ficción, Comedia Crítica/Parodias, Drama, F/M, Gen, Literatura Cristiana, Motivación Personal, Multi, Other, Pasión, Robots Extraterrestres, Romance, Suspenso, Terror, Transformadores - Transformers, Universos Alternos
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4240326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divellit/pseuds/Divellit





	1. Chapter 1

El verdadero AMOR no muere.


	2. ᏝᏗ ᏝᏬፚ ᎮÉᏒᎠᎥᎠᏗ.

'Ahora bien, la fe es la certeza de lo que se espera, la convicción de lo que no se ve.'

⋨ Hebreos 11:1 ⋩

En el principio de los tiempos…

Una dolorosa despedida, un sacrificio es realizado con el fin de preservar el curso de la historia y proteger la existencia misma de la vida a un nivel no exclusivamente artificial.

En el interior de la suite #14 a bordo del Titánico.

Ahora que ya no estás

Tenemos que seguir adelante

Aun que ahora la noche parece ser doblemente larga…

Y aquí en lo profundo de mi chispa no me sienta verdaderamente fuerte.

Pero nos volveremos a reunir.

Ahora que te has ido…

Tenemos que proseguir con la jornada.

[ Ciclónico ]

Puedo escuchar en el viento tu canción

Con el pasar de cada hora, resiento cada vez más la soledad

Pero nos volveremos a encontrar. 

[ El Escrivante ]

Algún día, otra vez.

[ Ciclónico y una voz dulce que resuena a la distancia desde más allá de las estrellas ]

≼ Blackmore's Night: ♪ Again Someday ♫ ≽

En un hangar en el nuevo y reformado Cibertron.

'El creyó en esperanza contra esperanza...'

⋨ Romanos 8:24 ⋩

...

Ciclónico empieza un viaje con la esperanza de reencontrarse con su Unkusi.

¿Cómo continuar sin ti?, es como si hubiera perdido una parte de mí; un servo… mis extremidades, nada se compara, pero el haberme separado de ti es... es como si contigo te hubieras llevado la mitad de mi chispa… y mis sistemas operaran a la mitad de sus capacidades.

DIOS, tengo que recuperarla; justo cuando me di cuenta de lo importante que era y cuanta falta me hace… guíame hasta ella, tengo que cumplir una promesa, pero no puedo hacerlo sin ella.

A la deriva a través del vacío del espacio,

de intermitentes sombras a mi alrededor.

La voz de un ángel, tan cerca y tan lejos.

Estoy llegando a tierra sagrada.

Una chispa destrozada, parpadea en lo profundo de mi interior.

Un lago silencioso de lágrimas.

Y yo lloro, te puedes percatar;

de mis ópticos, discurren al igual que lluvia torrencial

Con el servo en la bomba de mi Energon,

dejo la noche.

A la tierra de la luz.

Al jardín de la vida.

Recuerda las eras doradas.

La tierra de la luz.

Un arcaico tiempo, tierra olvidada,

yo nuca había visto antes.

Época profana, una tierra de gélido hierro como hielo.

Una guerra eterna.

Y yo vuelo hacia el lejano horizonte,

tan alto.

A la tierra de la luz.

El jardín, el Edén de la vida.

Recuérdate los tiempos dorados.

Y yo lloro; te puedes percatar,

de mis ópticos, lagrimas discurren al igual que lluvia torrencial.

Con el servo en la bomba de mi Energon,

abandono la noche.

A la tierra de la luz,

hacia la tierra de la luz.

Recuerda la era dorada .

El jardín de la vida.

La tierra de la luz.

Recuérdate de los tiempos dorados.

La tierra de la luz, la luz.

Por el momento, estoy en soledad.

La tierra de la luz.

La tierra de la luz.

≼ Freedom Call: ♪ Land Of Light ♫ ≽

Estribo salió del ascensor veinte pisos antes de lo planeado, su creciente claustrofobia se apoderaba de él. El silencio imperaba, y eso tampoco ayudaba. No era común que el Titánico se encontrara así de silencioso, no podía percibir siquiera el ruido de los motores cuánticos, de hecho eso no era normal; algo debía de andar mal, ¿desde cuando todo parecía estar en completa calma a bordo de la inmensa nave estelar? Solo silencio y tranquilidad sin una sola unidad al alcance de sus ópticos. Con todo y el percance del ascensor nada arrebataría la paz de su interior, procuró guardar la compostura y depurar su procesador de todo y cualquier tipo de nocivo procesamiento negativo. No el tipo de paz anteriormente mencionada, no aquella que es fruto del silencio que te fuerza a escuchar tu funcionamiento interno – al sonido que hacía su estructura mientras que luchaba, hora tras hora, para mantenerse en pie y en funcionamiento.

Estribo, que ha estado en línea y funcinalmente activo por mucho tiempo, conocía su banda sonora somática más que la mayoría. Él sabía, por ejemplo, que si dirigía sus sensores auditivos enfocándolos a la familiar sinfonía de su interior, escucharía una cacofonía apagada de partes móviles; miles de llaves abriendo miles de cerraduras. A menudo se preguntaba por qué más Cibertronianos no colapsaban ante la sorpresa del milagro que eran sus propios mecanismos y circuitos. Seguramente si alguna vez te detuvieras para estudiarte a ti mismo – la forma en la que funcionas – la forma en que todas esas pequeñas partes dentro de ti chocan, giran y giran – caerías de rodillas, anonadad@ por el milagro de la existencia, en su caso por la pura audacia de la maravilla que era la vida mecánica. Siempre había permanecido leal a su diseño original, sus cejas y todo, a exepción de una pequeña e insignificante rueda que no alteraba del todo su modelo ni modo alterno, tanto así que podía fácilmente removerla de manera indolora sí así lo quisiera. Fidelidad de modo, lo denominaban. El rediseño y el re-modelaje era algo que no encajaba con él – hoy era como siempre había sido. Quizá era por eso que “todos” pasaban de su persona; porque constantemente no lograba ser registrado; era tan invariable estructuralmente que se había convertido en parte del panorama. Mientras su armazón exoesquelético había permanecido casi sin variaciones, sus conocidos habían aumentado de tamaño. En una sociedad post-funcionista donde tu armazón y fachada era tu arma e identificación principal, el tamaño es sumamente relevante – incluso si te volvías tan hambriento de energon que apenas podías transformarte de un modo a otro sufriendo un terrible percance de transformación al quedar trabado.

Pero hasta que el limite crítico fuera ignorado – y algunas personas lo hacían más pronto que otras – cada actualización era un ejercicio en ascenso y el anexo del espacio circundante.

Cuando estaba en Kimia había escrito una monografía acerca de la relación entre la guerra y el tamaño del cuerpo y luego rápidamente la había archivado junto con el resto de sus escritos, para nunca ser exhibida. Su época de escritor de artículos de psiquiatría se había terminado hace tiempo; sabía eso. Practicantes rivales como Frío puede que estuvieran fuera de línea hace tiempo, pero el daño que habían infligido en su reputación era "irreparable".

Nada, anulaba aquella paz, salvo que la cruda realidad volviera a golpearle súbitamente a discreción. Este procesamiento le hizo acelerar el paso, como si tuviera miedo de que el pasado le alcanzara. Los engranajes en sus piernas chirriaban en protesta, lo que aumentaba su ansiedad por apartar aquella vieja memoria, por depurar de su sistema aquella percepción de profundo disgusto, la amargura de un sueño no realizado, de objetivos pendientes le incomodaba bastante pero no lo suficiente como para hacer algo al respecto a lo largo de los ciclos, quizás era que ya se había resignado hace bastante tiempo, se había convencido a si mismo que jamás podría huir de la honda expansiva resultado del implacable bombardeo y criticas maliciosas dirigidas a su fe. Acomodado, esa era su condición. Le faltaba acreditar en sí mismo, en su capacidad y en la calidad de su trabajo, pero recuperar exclusivamente aquello no era suficiente. Inevitablemente recordó las palabras del Escrivante, y se detuvo abruptamente dejando de bloquear su sistema de procesamiento, le sugirió dos opciones:

1\. Seguir escapando de las proyecciones holográficas del ayer.

2\. Hacer uso de aquella fe que emana de alguien superior más allá de toda posibilidad cuántica, lógica y factible. Un disparate para ellos, para él una realidad.


End file.
